Agricultural vehicles can be equipped with instrumentation such as global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers and LIDAR systems (i.e. measuring distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light) to assist operators in guiding agricultural implements.
Such systems are commercially available but can be expensive, complicated to install on agricultural vehicles, and are sometimes incompatible with all makes and models of agricultural vehicles.